


Castiel and the French Kiss

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel High School AU, First Kiss, France - Freeform, HS AU, Love, M/M, Paris - Freeform, destiel hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and Novaks travel to Paris together for a summer getaway. Love is found in the most broken of places, and sometimes people discover that home isn't a place, but a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the French Kiss

Paris. A lover’s dream. A friend’s crushed hopes.  
Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak both had fairly wealthy families, and it was summer break. Why not take a break away from the boring town of Lawrence and get out? The families were already close, so they decided to plan a trip to the great land of love together.  
Castiel was all for it. Dean was against it, but just because of the plane ride. In fact, he took two large sleeping pills before the flights and slept most of the way there. And despite his small stature, Castiel had carried him out of the airport and into their little cab.  
Once they were dropped off at their hotel, Dean was awake, albeit drowsy. He insisted on carrying Castiel’s bags for him, as well as his own. The poor boy was nearly drowning in baggage, but still refused help from anyone.  
Castiel and Dean were sharing a room.  
Castiel’s parents had a room to themselves.  
Dean’s parents had a room to themselves.  
Sam and Gabriel shared a room together.  
All of these arrangements were fine, however, Dean was quite the slob. The boys had the day to themselves, so after Cas had made Dean clean up all his discarded pairs of boxers and the condoms strewn across the floor, they had walked down the street together.  
“Pray do tell,” Castiel said after several minutes of peaceful silence, “why did you bring condoms and throw them all over the floor?”   
Dean gave a little smile, cheeks pinkening a bit. “I was hoping to get laid by some cute French boy, and I thought a messy room with condoms all around would just scream sex. And it seemed hot.”  
“It’s not hot,” Cas laughed, leading them into a bookstore, “it’s the exact opposite.” Dean just grinned and bit his lip, not being able to contain the happiness and love that reflected in his eyes. Cas didn’t seem to notice, though, as he looked through dusty old novels, humming.  
Dean paused, time seeming to freeze. That beautiful boy. Dean’s heart shattered, the pattering of the sprinkling rain outside mirroring his emotions perfectly. His shoulders slumped as he stared at Castiel, who had his nose in a book and was completely oblivious to the loving looks of adoration he was receiving from his American friend.  
“Dee?” Castiel tapped his shoulder and grinned, tilting his head, “you okay?” Dean nodded, snapping out of his trance. Those blue eyes were poison, and Dean didn’t mind getting love sick on them. He mentally kicked himself for how cheesy his thoughts were.  
Finding no interesting novels to purchase, Castiel hugged onto Dean’s arms as the two walked down the cobblestone street, stopping to peak in a little bakery window. The store wasn’t open yet, but smells of delicious pies and tarts swirled around the two, tightening around them and pushing them closer together. The rain still sprinkled on their soft hair, plastering strands of it onto their foreheads.  
They walked to a little flourist’s shop, looking at all the beautiful arrangements. Castiel admired a bouquet of blue and white roses, tilting his head. He squinted, eyebrow furrowing.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, coming up behind him, knowing that confused expression so well.  
“I don’t know,” Castiel said softly, leaning back into him, “I guess sometimes I just get lonely...Romantically, I mean. Sometimes I wish I had someone to buy me roses.” Dean nodded, gulping.  
“Yeah,” he whispered, voice hoarse. He tried not to let his heart shatter into pieces. “I know how that feels.”  
The two stared at the bouquet for a minute, Dean being too shy and nervous to just pick it up and buy it for the boy. Castiel rubbed at his eyes, murmuring, “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”  
Nodding, Dean muttered, “okay...I’m gonna look around some more.” Castiel gave him a blank stare before sighing, shoulders hunched as he slumped out the front door.  
A soft love song played over the speakers, the singer’s voice wrapping around Dean, tearing at his heart even more. He felt sick to his stomach. Castiel wanted romance, but he didn’t want Dean. He wanted a prince charming, not a broken boy from a small town no one had ever heard of.  
Dean walked around the shop for a few more minutes, shuffling his feet and letting the sad music fill his ears. He spotted a bouquet in the corner, one with a clearance sign on it, but the boy didn’t understand why the price was marked down. It was clearly the most beautiful set of flowers in all the shop.  
Blood red roses, so dark they were almost black, stood tall in the little glass vase holding them. Baby’s breath was spread delicately through out the piece, making the flowers seem lighter and more innocent. A black ribbon was tied around the stems to keep them all together, wrapping around and ending in a pretty little bow on one side.  
It was perfect. Even for a marked down price, however, it was pretty expensive. 35 euros later, Dean was carrying the delicate flowers outside in the drizzling rain for his friend, smiling sheepishly. He cleared his throat, looking down.  
“These...these are for you,” Dean said softly, all his charming pick up lines and smooth moves washing down the street with the rain.  
Castiel stared at the flowers, jaw slightly dropped. Simple, but elegant. Beautiful.  
He gently took them out of Dean’s hands, pressing his nose down into them to scent them. They were so beautiful, and they smelled like rain and Dean and love and fresh cut flowers and heartbreak.  
“Thank you,” Castiel finally said, his voice quiet as he looked up at the Winchester boy. Dean blushed and grinned, nodding.  
“Of course,” he said softly, stepping closer and wiping the wet hair off of his forehead, pressing a kiss there. “They’re not half as beautiful as you, but...I hope you like them.”  
Castiel let out a little laugh, which quickly turned into a whimper, which then turned into a choking sob. Dean’s eyes widened and he gave a little whine of confusion, but wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding the roses for him.  
“Hey,” Dean muttered, kissing his raven hair, “it’s okay. Cas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Are you alright? What’s the matter?” One hand holding the flowers, one hand on his friend’s waist, Dean pulled the boy close and gulped, feeling awful. What did he do?   
“No,” Castiel said softly, sniffling and pulling away, rubbing at his eyes, “it’s not you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love the flowers. They’re so beautiful, Dee. I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m sorry. I’m emotional today and I don’t know why.”  
“Maybe you’re homesick,” Dean suggested, tlting his head in utter confusion.  
Castiel laughed, a broken sort of sound, and shook his head. “You don’t get it,” he whispered, “my home is with you, Dean.”  
Both boys’ hearts stopped at the exact same moment. They stared at each other for several seconds, which turned into minutes, which seemed like lifetimes to them. Maybe it was a lifetime. Maybe the two friends stared at each other their whole lives, finally realizing what they needed. What they craved. Who they loved.  
Their lips were crushed together before either knew what was happening. Rain water and tears dripped down their lips, over their chins, and onto their chests. Their hearts beat in sychronized thumps.  
Their kissing lasted for seconds, then minutes, then lifetimes. They were home. Finally and truly home. Without saying anything else, they pulled away and grinned at each other, the roses having been dropped in the frenzy of kisses. They were left on the street, beautiful but broken, rain washing over them as the two new lovers ran down the cobblestones together, hands clapsed, set for the bakery they had seen earlier. Maybe it was open now. They both wanted to share a piece of pie and spend the day together, kissing and snuggling and doing other couple things.  
Sam looked up in confusion as he heard familiar laughs, watching his brother and Castiel sprint past. He rolled his eyes, murmuring, “what weirdos.” Gabriel, who was asleep on his lap, just grunted and snored. Sam grinned, looking out the window of the little bookstore they sat in. It was quiet, a warm little place to rest and take refuge from the rain.  
Sam put down his book, tilting his head. He spotted a bright white spot lying on the sidewalk, not really sure what it was. It was starkly contrast to the gray sky outside and the dark, wet cobblestones. He kissed Gabe’s head and ruffled his hair, gently moving out from under him.   
He ran outside, trying to cover himself from the rain as he saw what it was. A stray piece of baby’s breath, a little white flower. He looked around to see where it had come from, spotting a bouquet of rain soaked roses abandoned outside. He tilted his head, picking it up and trying to shake off some of the rain.  
He grinned triumphantely. The flowers were gorgeous, but some of the stems were broken and some of the petals were missing. Beautiful, but broken. Gabriel would love these.


End file.
